


kickin’ it

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Soccer players do it on the field.





	kickin’ it

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (roleplay).

Horikoshi’s soccer field seems much smaller than Tegoshi remembers, fond memories of his own high school years surfacing as he walks the sidelines. He can hardly believe how long it’s been—he’s _twenty-five_ now. That makes it _seven years_ since he’s stepped foot on this field. Time flies when you’re an idol.

Tegoshi wonders if this means he has to be an adult now.

“Hey,” an unfamiliar voice interrupts his thoughts, though Tegoshi still recognizes it. “Sorry I’m late.”

“I feel so old here,” Tegoshi replies, hugging his arms to his chest to offset the cold night. “Usually I’m the young one.”

“Welcome to my world,” Kitayama jokes, and Tegoshi smiles a bit. “Do you miss it?”

Now Tegoshi turns to look at his colleague, shorter than him but older, with a bit more seniority at work—depending how you look at it. “Miss what?”

“You know, high school life,” Kitayama explains. “Where your biggest problem was passing a test or getting a girl to like you. Like in the dramas.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Tegoshi says quietly. “I was only fifteen when NEWS debuted.”

“Ah, I guess you missed out on it completely,” Kitayama tells him. “I can’t decide whether that’s a good thing or not.”

Tegoshi stares out at the empty field. “I have no regrets. Do you?”

“Nope.”

“Kitayama-kun,” Tegoshi starts, “did you ask me to meet you here to reminisce or to get your ass kicked?”

In response, Kitayama drops the soccer ball to the ground and holds it still with one foot. “We’ll see whose ass get kicked tonight,” he says. “And like this, shouldn’t you be calling me ‘senpai’?”

Tegoshi laughs and steals the ball right out from under Kitayama’s cleat, dribbling toward the center of the field. “First goal gets to be senpai.”

He hadn’t expected much, to be honest, considering Kisumai’s suddenly busy schedule and Kitayama’s own admittance that he hasn’t played in a long time, but Tegoshi finds himself blocking and strategizing just like he would with his own team. Kitayama has an advantage by being smaller, Tegoshi knows from experience. Tegoshi himself is pretty fast, but Kitayama is faster.

Naturally Kitayama gets the first goal, but he doesn’t gloat too much about it. He just brings the ball back to the center line and looks at Tegoshi expectantly.

“I let you have that one,” Tegoshi tells him nonchalantly, then narrows his eyes at Kitayama’s expectant face. “…senpai.”

Kitayama grins and starts the next round, which Tegoshi wins. As the night goes on and competition heats up, they get rougher to the point where they’re shoving at each other more than kicking around the ball. They’re both laughing, though, Kitayama’s cheeks tinted pink from both the chilly weather and the physical exertion, and Tegoshi’s sure his own face looks the same. When they’re both tied at nine goals, having decided that the first one to get to ten is the winner, all courtesy disappears.

Somehow Kitayama gains possession of the ball and breaks away for Tegoshi’s end of the field, and the only way Tegoshi can stop him is to lunge forward and grab him by the waist, pulling them both down to the ground. Kitayama lands on his back and stares upside-down behind him, where Tegoshi follows his gaze to watch the ball go right between his goal posts.

“Dammit,” Tegoshi mutters, and Kitayama chuckles from beneath him. “I demand a rematch.”

“Give me a minute,” Kitayama says breathlessly, and Tegoshi looks down to see him heaving for air.

“You okay?” Tegoshi asks in mild concern. It _is_ the middle of the night in winter, after all, even if all of the running around has warmed up Tegoshi considerably.

“Yeah,” Kitayama replies. “I’m fine.”

He’s looking right into Tegoshi’s eyes and Tegoshi realizes that he’s still hovering over him, pinning him to the ground. He scrambles to move, to put space between them, but Kitayama grabs his arms.

“My high school years weren’t like in the dramas either,” Kitayama says quietly. “I really only cared about soccer and my teammates.”

Tegoshi swallows. “Not girls?”

“Definitely not girls.”

It’s Kitayama who leans up, but it’s Tegoshi who presses their mouths together, moving closer instead of pulling away. The contrast of cold lips and hot tongues makes Tegoshi’s head spin, covering Kitayama’s body with his and looping his arms around Kitayama’s shoulders. Kitayama is all sharp angles and hard muscles beneath him, his legs falling open to wrap around Tegoshi’s, and Tegoshi gasps at the first stir of arousal from them both.

“What if someone comes by?” Tegoshi asks, though he doesn’t stray too far from Kitayama’s mouth.

“It’s two in the morning in November,” Kitayama says pointedly, and Tegoshi feels the depth of his voice everywhere they make contact. “We’re the only morons who want to play soccer right now.”

Tegoshi thinks that playing soccer is the last thing on both of their minds, but all he says is, “Did you want to do _this_ when you were in high school?”

“On the soccer field? Absolutely,” Kitayama replies. “Did it under the bleachers once, but never on the field.”

There’s a pang of regret in Kitayama’s voice, and Tegoshi gets an idea. “But senpai,” he says, using his cutesy voice that’s normally reserved for the fans. “We’ll get in trouble if someone catches us.”

He’s far enough away that he can see the way Kitayama’s eyes darken at the tone as well as the implication behind it. “No one will catch us, don’t you worry.”

Now Kitayama’s words are more confident, along with his hands that slip under Tegoshi’s jacket and shirt. “Ah,” Tegoshi gasps, and Kitayama presses both of his palms to Tegoshi’s skin. “Senpai, what are you doing?”

“Warming up,” Kitayama answers nonchalantly, “or would you rather I touch you elsewhere with ice cold hands?”

Tegoshi responds with a small moan, his body reacting favorably to Kitayama’s fingers that trace the lines of his ribs and abdomen. Kitayama kisses him again and it’s different, Tegoshi falling submissive to Kitayama’s dominance despite Tegoshi being the one on top. Those fingers drop right into his track pants and Tegoshi’s grateful that Kitayama had had the foresight to warm them up before wrapping them around his half-hard cock, stroking him lightly enough for Tegoshi to rock against him for more.

“I’ve been watching you, Tegoshi-kun,” Kitayama hisses, and Tegoshi grows harder just from his voice. “Out on the field, in the locker room, passing by in the hallway.”

“Oh,” Tegoshi realizes out loud, though he’s not entirely sure Kitayama’s just playing a role. It’s surprisingly easy to regress ten years, recalling how he’d felt around his own senpai at school and in the jimusho. Technically Kitayama had been both, though Tegoshi didn’t know him back then. He hadn’t spent very long as a junior, after all.

“You’re not very subtle,” Kitayama goes on, his other hand squeezing a cheek of Tegoshi’s ass as he urges the waistband down over Tegoshi’s hips, baring him to the night air. Then both of his hands disappear long enough for a cap to pop, and Tegoshi kisses him harder to distract himself from the reality of doing this _outside_.

Kitayama’s touch turns soothing as he pushes a slick finger inside Tegoshi, making him squirm a little. “Senpai,” Tegoshi whispers, “I haven’t done this before.”

His body acts in direct contrast to his words, pushing back against Kitayama’s finger that’s joined by another, and Kitayama seems to notice this, too. “Is that so?”

“I’m only fifteen,” Tegoshi protests, and he actually feels like a teenage virgin all over again, especially when Kitayama’s breath hitches at the line. It’s followed by a low groan that Tegoshi feels in his toes, making him thrust even harder into Kitayama’s hand as his own find their way into Kitayama’s pants.

Kitayama fingers him more purposefully, gasping into their kiss as Tegoshi strokes his cock. The cold weather barely registers now, only a slight chill as Tegoshi’s urged out of one pant leg to straddle Kitayama’s lap. He hears the sound of foil crinkling and pulls his hand away long enough for Kitayama to roll on a condom, hissing at the contact.

“Senpai,” Tegoshi says, his body jerking as Kitayama grazes that spot inside him that makes his world shift off its axis. “I want you.”

A third finger enters him, Kitayama’s breath audible as Tegoshi finds the discarded tube of lubrication and rubs some onto Kitayama’s cock. “Mm, you can ride me, can’t you?”

Tegoshi sure as hell can, but he plays the role by looking sheepishly down at Kitayama. “Show me how.”

That was the right thing to say, because Kitayama groans again as he removes both of his hands from Tegoshi and repositions them—one on Tegoshi’s hip to guide him, and the other around his own cock to hold it steady. Slowly Tegoshi sinks down onto him, biting his lip to keep from crying out into the night, which Kitayama himself fails at holding back as a soft moan joins the silence surrounding them.

It’s easy to move, leaning back on his heels to get more leverage, and Kitayama looks content to just lay there and let Tegoshi do all the work. Fine with him, Tegoshi thinks as he starts to bounce, bracing his hands on his own thighs as Kitayama’s cock hits him deep inside. At one point he opens his eyes to find Kitayama arching beneath him, his hair splayed on the deep green grass and his lips parted for the small noises he doesn’t bother trying to stop.

He really is pretty, Tegoshi notices, and very young looking. It doesn’t take much pretending to see a seventeen-year-old beneath him, his senpai at this very school and even the soccer team. Tegoshi finds it disturbingly easy to get into the mindset of a high school student, the thrill of being out late and fooling around on campus with his admired senpai. It makes the sex even better, gasps and moans spilling from his lips while Kitayama watches him through very narrowly-slitted eyes.

“Touch yourself,” Kitayama orders, his voice rough and rushed. “I want to feel you come.”

Tegoshi complies instantly, wrapping his fingers around his cock and wasting no time pulling himself off. His body tightens around Kitayama and they both moan, Kitayama actually thrusting up into him when Tegoshi falters in his movements. It gets Tegoshi closer faster and suddenly Kitayama grabs him by the hips and sharply pulls him down, groaning out his own orgasm, which is what pushes Tegoshi over the edge as well.

Quickly Tegoshi gets back into his clothes, taking a little sadistic glee in wiping his hand on the grass, and turns back to Kitayama to find that the other man hasn’t moved. “So, senpai,” he starts. “Want to stay over tonight?”

“You sure your mom won’t mind?” Kitayama asks with a bit of a smirk.

Tegoshi returns the gesture. “She won’t even know you’re there.”


End file.
